Dereks Secrets Needs
by cristina reid
Summary: Derek may be tough and he may be able to push any person down, but this big tough guy, sometimes he has needs too. Needs that no one ever seems to have. He just wants someone else to take charge for once. SLASH! Derek/Spencer Rating for laungage


Derek loved coming to this bar. Great music, great beer, free refills. Derek took a sip from his beer as he stood next to the small archway that led to the restrooms. People were coming in and out as Derek still waited, each and everytime hoping that one person would come up to him.

"Excuse me, baby." Derek had to hold back his groan of disgust at the womans voice that sound like she was a heavy smoker. When he moved out of the way, and the woman passed, Derek concluded that she was a smoker as she passed and he could smell the smoke on her clothes. That, and the fact that she was holding a one in her hand.

The blond woman turned and took a puff, then blew it towards Dereks face. The man turned his face.

"Mind doing that somewhere else?" He gestered with his hand for the woman to leave. But the woman didnt get the message. She stood there smiling, which got Derek to turn his head. The disgust hitting more when he saw the womans gross smoke stained teeth.

Derek took a deep breath and looked to the side.

Big mistake, because now there were two more woman smiling and staring. Now these were beautiful. One red head, the other brunet. Perfect smiles. But not what Derek was looking for.

He turned his gaze to the ground and shook his head. He pulled himself off the wall, but was stopped when the blond brought her hand to his chest and tried to push him back. But his muscles were no match for her.

Too close. Too close.

Gross. He could smell her more. The perfume she wore made her smell didnt make her smell any better.

She almost brought her lips to Dereks, when another woman spoke.

"Hey baby."

Dereks brows narrowed. He turned to see the two woman from the seat he was staring at now in front of him too.

"You look like the kind of man who likes to have fun. How about we all leave."

Dereks lip rose up. Eww!

The woman were surronding him now.

Derek rose his hands up. "Ok. Ok. You know what, this is really annoying." Derek gently pushed the women away. "You really need t-" Derek was cut off by lips on his. He didnt even see them coming. He was roughly pushed against the wall and his mouth was sucked into the other.

Wow! He loved this. He wanted someone who would be able to do this. Be able to take charge. Make him theirs and show it. He didnt want an abusive relationship, but he wanted someone who could throw him on the bed and take charge.

These lips were doing just that. They were taking charge and showing Derek that he wasnt the boss. The tounge was brushing over his mouth, then inside his mouth then over his tounge like a snake. Dereks cock twitched and he ould swear he could feel himself getting hard.

These lips were soft, and they smelled great, like cheery chapstick and... sugar?

The lips pulled away with a purposely loud pop.

Derek opened his eyes. He blinked in confusion.

This was no woman.

Hell fucking no way a woman. It was a man. A very beautiful man, with the perfect body. And perfect full pink lips. Light soft looking skin. Hazel eyes. Long soft looking hair.

The man smiled. "Sorry i'm late babe. Who are your friends?" The man walked up to Derek like they knew each other for years.

The three woman stared at the two men.

Derek thought he could hear their nervous gulp, before they all turned and walked awaywithout saying a word. When they were gone, Derek turned to the young man, whos smile faded.

The man cleared his throat. "Well, sorry about the... ahem... kiss." He whispred the last word. "But you looked desperate to be left alone. So uh... i'll leave you alone."

Derek raised an eyebrow as he watched the man began walking away. That beautiful mans voice wasnt as demanding as his kiss. His voice was soft and sweet. Not at all like someone who would take charge.

Maybe Derek wanted someone who wasnt all taking charge of things.

Derek saw the man reach the door to leave.

He didnt have to think twice. "Wait!"

The man and even a few other costumers, including the women who were all sitting together now, turned at Dereks yell. They watched him run up to this man.

"You didnt give me your name."

"I thought it wouldnt matter." The young man said.

"Why wouldn it matter. If i'm going to ask you on a date, I need to know your name." Derek smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

The man blinked, then gulped. Why was this handsome man flirting with him? Oh yeah, thats why. He couldnt hold himself when he saw the women putting their paws on this man. Even though he didnt know him. He felt... jealous, like only he should be touching that delicious looking body. The strong muscles, the abs. Those juicy looking lips. The delicious chocolate cock that rested in the mans pants.

The young man licked his lips, then smiled. "Spencer."

Derek smiled. "That wasnt so hard was it?"

Spencer smiled. "No. But something else is." He smirked, then walked away.

Dereks smile turned to a frown. Then he quickly followed Spencer. "That was a dirty joke."

Review Please :)


End file.
